1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a collision avoidance system and method for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
During driving, especially when parking or driving in reverse gear, since it is difficult for a driver to pay attention to all directions due to limited driver's field of view, collision accidents may happen. How to avoid vehicle collisions is always a goal in the industry.
Conventional vehicle collision avoidance techniques are passive safety warning techniques that generate warning to attract the driver's attention when the vehicle is close to an object. Recently, active brake assist techniques have been developed. The active brake assist techniques usually employ a hydraulic brake control system or an electronic stability program (ESP) cooperating with a distance sensor, resulting in higher costs and complicated control.